


A Matching Pair

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, Fluff, M/M, Mushy, just moved in, woolly socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You weren't supposed to see those yet," John explained hastily. "I was saving them for your birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matching Pair

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I've been wanting to write something for casa_mcshep again, just because I love the idea of John and Rodney having the chance to be happily domestic every once in a while :) This story was inspired by the pair of beautiful blue woolly socks [melagan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan) knitted for me as a trade for a necklace. I think of her and my lovely SGA fandom people every time I wear them, and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy and happy ^_^ Hope the story does the same to you as well :)
> 
> Totally fluffy, completely unbetad, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Also [on the comm](http://casa-mcshep.livejournal.com/34273.html) | [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/55002.html)

 

A Matching Pair

 

"Will you turn off that infernal noise!" Rodney cursed at John in the dark while scrambling out of their newly acquired, luxuriously wide bed, which they had spent most of last night enjoying instead of sleeping. John turned off the alarm, sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, evidently not any less groggy from lack of sleep than Rodney was. But he was also smiling, the kind of happy, content smile that Rodney got to see all too rarely, and it was beautiful.

"I'm hitting the shower," Rodney announced, and fled the scene before the smile melted him into a puddle. What he really would have wanted was to just go and wrap his arms around John and tell him that he loved him, over and over. Who knew their first morning in the same bed would have this affect on him? But regrettably his bladder had other ideas. 

Having taken care of that urgent need and then brushing his teeth—with a brand new toothbrush that he got to place next to John's, another novel and wonderful experience—Rodney turned the shower on and got under the hot spray of water. He heard John enter the bathroom and in turn proceed with his morning routine. That was something new as well, sharing even the less appealing moments of his life with John, and Rodney savoured every second of it.

John soon joined him in the shower, but instead of his usual teasing and lustful behaviour, he just leaned against Rodney's back, and brought his arms around to pull Rodney as close as possible. Who needed words anyway, that was more than enough of a declaration. Rodney twisted around and kissed John, softly, languidly, just for the joy of it.

"Meeting," John mumbled against Rodney's lips, reaching for the soap. Rodney groaned with disappointment, but soon the only thing occupying his mind were John's gentle hands on his skin. They washed each other, kissing and caressing without any rush, both knowing there would be time for more later, when they would come back to a place that was no longer just John's but _theirs_. Rodney could get used to mornings like this, and he hoped he would now get the chance to.

"We have to get going," John said eventually. Rodney had made him set up the alarm earlier than usual, since it didn't take much foresight to predict that living together would only make it more difficult to be on time to early appointments. They were both easily distracted when they were together.

"I need to borrow a pair of your socks," Rodney blurted out as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "Forgot to bring over mine last night." He'd remembered most of everything else, fortunately. Rodney completely missed the strange look on John's face as he rushed out of the bathroom, his mind already switching gears. Not to mention his brain was screaming for the first dose of caffeine for the day. He needed to bring his coffeemaker over ASAP, along with the final batch of his stuff. How he'd not put it as the first item on his list of necessary items was a mystery.

Rodney went straight for John's sock drawer, and pulled it open—and was suddenly stunned by the unexpected bundle of colour amongst the neatly paired up army regulation footwear. The blue of the woolly socks was vibrant, with subtle shifts in colour running through the yarn, and the knitting looked like it was done by someone who didn't necessarily have lots of experience but had nonetheless taken time to get everything just right.

A hand quickly shot past Rodney, grabbing the socks. Rodney turned to look only to see a dripping wet and naked John hide the knitted things behind his back. Acute embarrassment flashed across John's face before being overtaken by a carefully nondescript expression.

"You weren't supposed to see those yet," John explained hastily. "I was saving them for your birthday."

Even in his coffee deficient and morning slumber state Rodney could connect the dots with ease—he wasn't a genius for nothing—but he still had a hard time believing what his brain was suggesting.

"You made, _knitted_ , socks for me?" he asked, utterly bewildered and ridiculously happy at the same time. Rodney tried to imagine John sitting in a cosy chair by the fire, knitting away contently, and utterly failed.

Rodney could, however, with no trouble see John sitting cross-legged on his old narrow bed, making agonizingly slow progress with the knitting needles while concentrating so hard his tongue would stick out a bit, and cursing occasionally.

"I didn't really take you for the arts and crafts type, though I'll be the first to admit that you are in fact extremely good with your hands." That got a grin out of John, who had proven his skills more than once last night.

"I didn't think I'm the type either to be honest," John confessed, looking a bit sheepish and standing now in a small puddle of his own making, which somehow only made him look more adorable. "But you always complain about having cold feet if you're not wearing at least two pairs of socks, so when Kate suggested during the last session that getting a less aggressive hobby might be beneficial to my mental health, I decided to give it a try. And I found this blue wool that kinda matches your eyes, so..." John's voice faltered, and he even blushed a little.

Rodney wasn't a big softie by nature, but John always seemed to find a way to bring that out in him. Right now Rodney was sure he was wearing a goofy grin, and teetering on the edge of saying something extremely sappy despite his best efforts to maintain the demeanour befitting a man of his age and intellect. But then again, now that they had gotten over that awkward phase of 'are we or aren't we, and if so, what are we', there really was no point in even trying.

Rodney went over to tightly hug the wet man, shivering at the contact of cold skin, and closed his hand on the woollen footwear.

"I love them, I love that you made them for me, and I will wear them until they are full of holes, and then you have to make me a new pair, and another, and another, so I will have a lifetime supply of woolly socks and whenever I wear them I will know how much you love me," Rodney said, and meant it too. John slowly let go of the socks, and wrapped his arms around Rodney, holding him even closer.

"Just don't expect a sweater anytime soon," John replied softly, nuzzling Rodney's neck in a way that was both affectionate, and teasing enough to really make Rodney wish the meeting would have been one of the boring ones they could skip.

"I would have been happy with anything," Rodney told John, and kissed him against his better judgement. He was just too far gone to care.

They arrived to the meeting almost an hour late, but there were no complaints or reprimands. Mainly because no-one had ever seen Rodney so happy and acting so nicely, and so they quietly decided it was best to enjoy the situation while they could.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
